the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inquisition
The Inquisition is made up of priests from both religions working together to ensure that the tension between them does not burst into full-fledged bloody conflict. The Inquisition recruits from the ranks of those training to be Clerics, usually within a year or two of the commencement of their education. Those who show promise are brought to the Inquisition, where they undergo rigorous physical and mental training to weed out those not strong enough to make the cut. Those that prove themselves worthy, willing and able are inducted into the secrets of the Inquisitors and sworn to uphold the Divine Charter. They become the strong wall that separates the two religions and allows them to live peacefully together. They also become superb hunters, seeking out the taint of Infernal influence or the hidden blight of the Cult of the Ryvian. The Inquisition is led by a council of twelve''' Grand Inquisitors', one for each of the Goddesses and Prime Virtues, and headed by the' First Inquisitor'. From there the Inquisition hierarchy goes as follows: *'The Inquisitor-Martial', who is the military head of the Inquisition during a time of crisis *'Lord Inquisitors', who are responsible for the recruitment, training and disposition of Inquisition forces in and around major nations *'Master Inquisitors', who are the primary investigators and leaders of the Inquisition *'Sergeant Inquisitors', who are non-combat Inquisitors trained to deal with the communication, intelligence and financial side of the Inquisition’s work *'Inquisitors-Corporal', who are the most common, foot-soldier level of the Inquisition *'Acolyte Inquisitors''', who are just out of training and have yet to prove themselves. The Inquisition usually stations forces of Sergeant Inquisitors and Inquisitors-Corporal in cities headed by a Lord Inquisitor. Master Inquisitors are often given the option of either remaining in a nation and aiding the Lord Inquisitor there or traveling between nations to deal with problems on the frontier or remain mobile in case the need for a mass mobilization is determined. The Inquisition is primarily concerned with the upholding of the Divine Charter. To that end they can, and do, pry into the affairs of both the Church and the Virtues. They do not interfere, generally speaking, unless there is a danger of the Charter being violated by one or more parties, in which case they are given the authority to act as they deem necessary. This portion of their duties does not often come into conflict with other areas of power. Where the Inquisition truly makes its presence felt in the wider world is in its two other major duties, that of preventing Infernal influence in the world, and rooting out the Cult of the Ryvian. Since Infernal and Ryvianite influence is not limited to religious circles, Inquisitors will often investigate the affairs of Arcane, Secular and Criminal entities. These entities rarely take this with good humor. The two most well-known of these investigations led first to the raiding of the Schools of Witchcraft in 1732 AD, and secondly to the end of the Third Mage War. These two actions had wildly different consequences, and have led the Inquisition to be subtle in their methods, but no less intrusive. Category:World Powers